To produce mixed light, semiconductor chips which emit electromagnetic radiation of different wavelengths can be combined directly adjacent to one another in an optoelectronic component. In this situation, one semiconductor chip may partially absorb the electromagnetic radiation of another semiconductor chip, which impairs the light output of the optoelectronic component.
For example, to produce warm white light, blue emitting InGaN semiconductor chips can be combined with red emitting AlGaInP semiconductor chips. High absorption losses may occur here, as the AlGaInP semiconductor chips are strongly absorbent of the electromagnetic radiation with wavelengths below about 600 nm emitted by the InGaN semiconductor chips, i.e. particularly in the blue region of the spectrum.